


A Blessing In Disguise

by Babettefanfic51



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reveal, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure everyone had this thought after Smallville Pandora.  This one-shot was written as an appreciation gift to my readers at my Lj writing community Feisty_voices. I was given prompts for this story: a baby, a reveal and porn.   Clois Forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blessing In Disguise

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/smallville%203/?action=view&current=Picnikcollagecloisbaby.jpg)

   
 _A Blessing In Disguise_  


After the events of the past several months, Lois had come to realize that she was totally in love with a certain tall, geeky guy who wore glasses, and made her feel like she was the most special woman in the entire world. His name was Clark Kent. After confessing under duress that she loved him all those months ago, and after telling herself it was because she couldn't bear to see him hurt, but now she knew the truth. She loved him with all of her heart, and the most amazing thing of all ... he loved her too!  
   
But now, here she was, sitting in the bathroom staring at a second pregnancy test in shock, as she tried to remember when they had made love, but the memory was gone somehow.   All she could remember was what she had told her therapist. She recalled telling her that she and Clark had made love and that she was very happy in her dreams _. I can’t believe this, but there it was staring me in the face._   _I'm pregnant.  Clark and I haven't made love that she could recall, so her dreams or visions must have been real somehow._    
   
She frowned at that thought. _Mr. Kent has a lot of explaining to do._   _There must be a logical explanation, but for the life of me I can't think of one. We've only started dating a few weeks ago. Do I tell him over our desks at the Planet or over a dinner for two? No, that's not how I want to tell him. I'll call him and ask him to come over. That way, we can sit down and he can explain to me why I'm pregnant, and why I don't remember having sex with him._  
   
She touched her stomach and sighed then.  _How do I feel about this baby?_   _I love this baby and I know Clark will love him or her too. There's no doubt in my mind about that. It will be an adjustment for us, but I know we can do this.  If it’s one thing I’ve learned over the years, it’s that Lois and Clark can do anything if we stay together._ With that thought in her mind, she called him and asked him to meet her at her apartment in an hour.  _I can't believe the holidays are right around the corner and for this to happen now?_  
   
##  
   
Clark arrived an hour later. He came through the door and he could see there was definitely something on Lois's mind. He decided to help put her at ease and took her into his arms.  
   
Lois sighed and hugged him back.  _He knows me so well._  She still could not believe how sweet and affectionate Clark was towards her. He held her hand when they went out, he was always a gentleman, and they could talk about anything.   
   
"Lois, is everything alright? When you called, it sounded urgent." He took her face between his palms and looked her over carefully. Her heart rate was a bit elevated, and then he heard something that was unfamiliar to him, but he knew exactly what it was.  _Could it be? Yes, there it was again._  He stared at her face and knew it was true.  
   
"Clark, I'm fine. Come in and take a seat. I have something important to tell you," Lois said as she led him to the sofa. She took several deep breaths trying to control her heart rate, as she could feel it pounding in her chest.  
   
"Lois?" Clark asked not knowing what to say.  
   
"Now, Clark, let me talk, no interruptions, alright?" She wrung her hands and started to pace in front of him.  
   
"Alright, go ahead," he said trying to hide his smile. _I was human at the time we made love, so our child was conceived in the future. Lois is carrying my child._ His mind couldn't fathom that he was going to be a father. He never let himself believe it would ever happen.  
   
Lois stopped pacing and could see Clark was spacing out. "Clark, where did you go just then? I'm trying to tell you something."  
   
"I'm sorry, Lois, I thought I heard something. I'm listening, go ahead." He sat up straighter, trying to pay attention to her.  _I'm going to have to tell her everything now, and she should know the truth. It was way past time for the truth._  
   
She stopped pacing, took a deep breath, sat down and took his hand in hers. "A miracle has happened." She paused. "Clark, I'm pregnant." She could see he was a little stunned. “But the thing is, I don't remember having sex with you.   I've talked to a therapist about it, and she thinks our making love was just a fantasy, but now, I don't know what to think. We did make love, didn't we?”  
   
Clark sighed and patted her hand. "Yes, Lois, we did make love and the baby is mine. I'll explain everything to you but the most important thing now is your health and how you're feeling," he said, still not quite believing it was true. He smiled then, touched her cheek, and took Lois into his arms holding her tight.  _It's true, Lois is pregnant._  
   
Lois pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You are happy about this, aren't you?"  
   
Clark shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to speak past the lump in his throat. "What do you think?"  
   
Lois threw her arms around his neck as her eyes welled up a little too. "I'm so glad. I love you, Clark."  
   
"I love you too, Lois." He kissed her then trying to convey his feelings, as his mind tried to come up with ways to tell her the truth so she wouldn't kill him.  _I am the father of her child. I hope that fact will spare me from the wrath of ‘Mad Dog Lane.’_ He doubted it.  
   
"Lois, how are you feeling? How far along are you? Have you seen a doctor?"  
   
"No, Clark, I haven't seen a doctor yet. I feel fine, just a little tired.   I may be a few months, I think."  
   
Clark thought that was good. They'd have to find a doctor they could trust. Dr. Hamilton came into his mind then. "Lois, I have to tell you something, something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time, but the time never seemed to be right. Please listen to everything before you ... ummm ... decide whether you ... ummm ... still want this baby."  He inwardly winced.   _I hated saying that, but she has to know the truth._  
   
Lois touched her stomach and stared at him as if she couldn’t believe what she’d just heard. "Why in the world would you say such a thing? Of course I want this baby, and there's nothing you could say that would make me change my mind."  
   
“No, Lois, I didn’t mean …” He tried to explain.  
   
“What did you mean, Clark?”  
   
“Lois, what I meant to say was I never thought I would ever have children and you’ll understand once I explain everything to you.”  
   
“Is it because you’re adopted and you don’t know your family history? Clark, that doesn’t matter to me. You know me better than that.”  
   
“Well, in a way it could matter. That’s just it, Lois. I do know my family history and that may be the problem.” He held up his hand to stop her from speaking. “Let me finish this, please. You see, I’m …”   He took a deep breath. “I’m the Blur.”  
   
“You’re the Blur?” Lois couldn’t believe it. “But, how is that possible?” Suddenly, it all made sense, all of it.  _He had saved me from that fall from the Planet rooftop and so many other times before that. There were too many times to count when he was always there just beyond the shadows saving me, saving everyone._  She looked him up and down trying to sort through all the memories of the past five years. “How is it that you can do all these amazing things, Clark? Are you meteor-infected?”  
   
“No, Lois. I’m from another planet. A planet called Krypton. My parents sent me to Earth as a baby to save my life. My biological parents are dead. My mom and dad found me, adopted me and raised me as a human, but I’m not. The yellow sun enables me to do all the things I can do.” He took a deep breath and continued. “I have super speed, super hearing, super strength, heat vision, freeze breath, x-ray vision, and I can fly.”  
   
“You're from another planet and you can fly? Really?” _He can't be making this up._  
   
“Yes, I can fly, although I haven’t done it often. I don’t particularly like it.”  
   
Lois was in shock. She shook her head at him as she put her hand over her mouth, still not quite believing it, but it all made a crazy kind of sense. “Clark Kent is the Blur and Lois Lane is one blind reporter. I lived with you, worked with you for years, and you’re the Blur.”  
   
“Lois, please understand. I do want this child. You have no idea how much.” He took her hand and squeezed it. “I was thinking about you and your health. I couldn’t live with myself if you were hurt or … I couldn’t bear it if anything happened.” His eyes filled with tears. “I love you so much. You do know that, don’t you?”  
   
“Oh, Clark.” She went into his arms then. “Of course I know that, but I’m not worried. I’m strong and healthy. I don’t see why I can’t have a healthy baby.”  
   
Clark pulled her closer. She was one amazing woman. He looked into her eyes. “I hope you’re right.” He touched her cheek. “I see you’re determined to do this, and once Lois Lane sets her mind to something, well, I have all the faith in the world that you can do it.”  
   
“And don’t you forget it, Kent,” she said and smiled at him.  
   
“Oh, I won’t forget.” He chuckled. “Alright then, I’ll set up an appointment with a physician I know. He’s aware of my secret and I trust him. With his help, we’ll get through this together.” He looked into her eyes. “I want you to be sure in your decision, Lois. Are you sure?”  
   
“I’m very sure. Oh, there is one other thing I’m very sure of,” she said and smiled.  
   
“And what’s that?” He returned her smile.  
   
“Oh, just that I couldn’t love you more than at this moment,” Lois said, as she put her arms around his neck. “I love you, Clark,” she said as she pulled him closer for a kiss.  
   
“I love you too, Lois,” Clark said and kissed her until she began to think he would never stop, and she didn’t mind, oh no, she didn’t mind at all.  
   
##  
   
Clark knew he should stop kissing her, but there was nothing wrong with a little kissing. He kept telling himself that as he rained open-mouthed kisses on her ear and down her throat.   
   
"Clark, make love to me," Lois said wanting and needing him like she never wanted or needed anyone before.  
   
That got his attention. He frowned then. "Lois, maybe we shouldn't."  
   
"And why shouldn’t we? You want me, I want you," she said as she tried to pull his head down for another kiss.  
   
"Lois, wait, I need to explain something first. Here, sit down for a moment." He sat down beside her and took her hand.  
   
"Alright, Clark, go ahead."   
   
"Well, there's a real possibility I may hurt you if we make love. You see, in your visions, which were of the future, there was a red sun, not a yellow one, and I didn't have my powers, which is probably why you became pregnant. Now, I have my powers and I could hurt you. Do you understand?"  
   
"Wait a minute, I traveled to the future, and that's when we made love?"  _This entire story gets stranger by the minute._  
   
"Yes and your visions were erased to protect you from harm. They were killing you, Lois. It had to be done. Tell me you understand."  
   
She thought about it for a moment. "So you took my memories without my knowledge?”  
   
“I’m sorry, Lois, but you were in a coma and you weren’t getting any better, actually your health was deteriorating. I did what I thought was best for you.”  
   
Lois thought about that. “Alright, Clark, I understand, I do, but I want us to be more open and honest with each other from now on. Maybe if you had told me what you knew about the ring and I had told you about my memories, then we could have worked together to help each other.” She took his hand. “We're together now in every way, partners, and we can do this, but we have to work together.” She touched his cheek. “I have all the faith in the world in you and in us.”  
   
“But, Lois ...” Clark wasn’t convinced they should make love. She cut him off.  
   
“I know you won’t hurt me, so get that thought right out of your head. It's just not possible." She looked him in the eye then. "You do love me, don't you?" She smiled at him.  
   
"Yes, Lois, you know I do, but ..." He tried to get her to see reason.  
   
"No, buts, Clark, we can do this. We'll take it slow, alright?" She took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom and closed the door.  
   
"Lois, I'm not sure about this ... we should talk," Clark stammered.  
   
"The time for talking is behind us, Clark," Lois said as she pulled his head down and kissed him.  
   
Clark kissed her back for a moment. He pulled back and stared at the beautiful and amazing woman in his arms. "I do love you Lois, so very much." It was hard for him to speak. His feelings were overwhelming him. He slowly kissed his way down her throat, and then his emotions got the better of him. He suddenly dropped to his knees before her, touched her stomach reverently and holding back tears, he held her close around the waist. "Thank you, Lois, for giving me our child."  
   
She lifted his chin. "You're very welcome," she said smiling, but her eyes were bright and she couldn't help adding, "Merry Christmas, Clark."  
   
"Merry Christmas, Lois." He stood up then, lifted her in his arms and laid her on the bed and joined her there.   He wiped her tears away and touched her hair.   He kissed her then and Lois melted as passion burst to sweet life between them. "You're so beautiful." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Clark promised he would go slowly, but kissing Lois sent a fire to his loins. He was burning up. He had to possess her, all of her.   
   
Lois moaned then, as her body reacted in several regions at once. Clasping him closer, she kissed him back with all the love she felt for him. It wasn't nearly enough. She arched her back hoping he would relieve the unbearable pressure. Clark understood her need. He felt exactly the same way. It didn't take long after that, as they slowly removed each other's clothes.  
   
"You’re so lovely. You take my breath away." Clark whispered hoarsely against her ear while caressing her breast. He kissed his way down her throat, kissed and stroked her nipples, and then he touched her there where she was so warm and ready. He kissed his way down her torso, and then his mouth was there between her thighs. A jolt of desire shot clear to her toes, the feeling so strong it made her gasp.  He slid one long finger inside, marveling how hot and wet she was. She pushed against his hand. "Oh, Clark … Oh!" Lois gasped as her legs opened wider to welcome him.  
   
She tasted like heaven to him, but he knew Lois wanted him inside, and he wanted that too more than anything. He positioned himself then and slid smoothly into her waiting heat and tried to exert some control. "Yes, Clark, don't stop, please," Lois said, as she lifted her hips to fully accommodate him. He pushed deeper and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.   
   
Unable to resist her any longer, he surrendered to any conscious thought and gave in to the woman of his heart, the love of his life. Lois clung to him acting out of instinct, love and their mutual need for each other, as she climbed higher and higher. Clark held her close and shuddered with the spasms of life-giving release. Sated at last, he withdrew from her, kissed her thoroughly, and then he scooted down in the bed so that his torso rested between her legs. Her belly was slick from their lovemaking and he pressed a kiss there, tasting her, and resting his head against her stomach, listening to their child’s heartbeat.  
   
A few moments passed. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"  Clark asked worried about her.  
   
"I'm fine, Clark. That was amazing,” she said smiling and stroking his hair. “Can we do this when I'm big and round with our child?" She asked loving the contented look on his face.  
   
He couldn't think straight with her so close to him. "Hum .... _probably_ ... not," Clark managed to say as he closed his eyes.  
   
"Well, we should _probably_ stockpile as much lovemaking as we can, don't you think?" Lois asked with a cheeky grin.  
   
Clark chuckled. "You're incorrigible, you know that?" He said smiling from ear to ear.  
   
"But you love me?"  
   
"Oh, yeah," he said as he proceeded to prove to her just how much.  
   
The end!  
   
##  
   
A/N: Ok, the Muse should be done by now. This is my third reveal story in a row, and hopefully, she’s run out of ways to tell Lois the truth! *crosses fingers*   Did you like it, guys? I hope so!! Thanks for reading!! :D  
 


End file.
